What's Going on Here
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: I wake up to find the world destroy, I wake up alone in a hospital bed and no memory. What has happened to the world, who killed all these people, what is out there, is there anyone hope for me and is there a safe haven where there are more people – No flames, all in Tails P.O.V. – FC needed for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I will be taking some FC and I will be needing;**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Background: (a small story that I can connected to this story, do they have family and friends, if so are they dead or missing and they are trying to find them)**

**Personality: (how would the act and treat others in this situation) **

**PM with you character, it will be easier for me if you do, only a few will stay with Tails but some might cross path with him and whoever he is with  
**

* * *

**Tails belongs to SEGA**

* * *

"Uh" I groan as I woke up to the sound of a beep of a heart monitor. I slowly sat up as I rubbed my sore neck "What am I doing here and who am I?" I asked myself with pain. I groan as I pulled out the IV cords connected to my arm and that annoying air mask that was strapped to my face. I then saw something at the foot of my bed so I painfully got up and slowly walked down, using the bed to keeping my balance

When I walked to the foot of the bed I saw a chart. I sigh as I grabbed the chart and started reading it Miles T Prower "Is that my name?" I then asked myself. I the continued to see what else I could find out Age: eleven, Condition: Coma for three years I looked at it shock, did I read this right

I read over the chart a few more times, just to make sure I was reading it right and I was. Then something red caught my eye, it was a small wording note saying 'Hope to wake up soon'

I sighed as I throw the chart to the ground and looked around the room for the first time. The walls where torn or cracked, the carpet was burnt or stained, windows were shattered, and the beds where filled with stains, "I'm surprised I even woke up" I mumbled to myself

Seeing no more potential use of the room I exited out into the hallway which was in even worse condition then my room. Bodies, bodies were everywhere. The walls are stained by dry blood but some was fresh. The bodies are the same, some looked months old but some looked only days, hours. It smelled like a morgue, except everything was rotting as if they were laid out on a hot sunny day. I did my best to keep myself from throwing up, but as I searched for survivors I found it impossible to do so.

Three, no four times I must have collapsed and puked due to the appalling smell and appearance of the dead. I then stopped and sighed. There is no one alive here; I should leave before my empty stomach become emptier. I then tried to find the quickest way out of this dam place

I ran outside to see it wasn't much better than inside. Building where crumbling in the distance, fires where rampaging across the city and more bodies, all ages, species and gender

I looked at the sky; it was a beautiful shade of sky blue with a few white clouds. I turn around to take a look at the building I had just come from; it looked fairly new despite the obvious damage dealt to it. I then saw a large, golden sign so I run over to it to see what it said. I then saw it was covered with dust, dirt and ash so I wiped it clean and it read 'Station Square Hospital: The Best Hospital in the World'

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically as I looked around the place one more time. At least I know where I am at, but what happened here and where did everyone go? Don't I have any friends, family or anyone out there? I sighed, standing here isn't going to help me, if I want the answers, I need to go out there and find them myself and hope I don't end like the people here


	2. Chapter 2

**Tails belongs to SEGA...Lucy the Hedgehog belongs to me  
**

* * *

I slowly made my way away from the hospital; I couldn't find anything that could help me. The city was filled with debris from the collapsed building, cars are all over the roads, all burnt out and the sewer pipes where leaking raw sewage out into the streets.

I couldn't tell which was worse, the smell of the rotting bodies or the raw sewage but no matter where I went, the smell followed me. I did my best to ignore them but as I went on, the harder it got.

I doubt that there were any survivors, for this wasn't an ordinary battlefield where someone just conquers over someone, no it was more like an extinction of an entire race. If there were any survivors, which I hope there is, they would be lucky to survived this

Then I came to a freeway, or at least what use to be one. I walked on to see more cars and bodies but on the bright side, I don't see any raw sewage. One positive thing for the day so far

I then looked at the sky and sighed as I looked around the freeway again. I then stop to see a section of the road missing. I then walked up to the edge to see the missing road, crumbled on the road below. I then looked around; there was no way around this

With a sigh I turn around and headed back to find a different way. I then saw an exit so I walked down in hopes this way could find me somewhere different. I didn't want to go back to that hospital. I then came to, what use to be a main street. I saw shops lined each side with an odd bank now and then

I kept walking, not knowing where this road will take me. I saw more cars, bodies and raw sewage that coats the road

Then something caught my attention, a female wolf about the age of seventeen. I felt as if I knew her, but I just couldn't remember. It was sad to look at her; she dressed in a silk blue top, jeans, both covered in blood and raw sewage, black gloves and black boots.

"She probably thought that it was going to be a normal day, perhaps she was going to visit her friend or family, but then bam. She never saw it coming," I stated to myself as I crouched down to cover her eyes, it made her death seem more pleasing to the eyes.

I heard the pattering of footsteps move swiftly behind me. I immediately jumped up and turned my head to an alleyway. I have no weapons and I doubt my fist will be strong enough to fight off what killed these people. Only on option then, hide

I sprinted into the alleyway and quickly turned around to see if any beast or solider chased after me. Nothing, nothing came by or into the alleyway with me. I sighed, was it my imagination. I then got my breath back and sighed with relief. Then I heard crying so I looked down the alley

All I could see was a few dumpsters to the left and to the right was black garbage bags surrounding 3 silver bins and a few creates. I then slowly walked down to and found the source of the crying

Hiding beside the last dumpster was a little light green hedgehog with a pink-purple dress, a pink head band that was slightly scuffed up, I presumed that it happened during the battle that took place around this city. Her shoes where white, but covered in dried sewage. Her gloves where white along with the silver wristband, they looked fairly clean. She was too busy burying her face into her knees, crying, to notice me.

"Uh, hello," I said slowly. She jumped and screamed at the sight of me. She eventually calmed down after seeing that I wasn't going to do anything. I watched as she wiped the tears from her very beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" she stutter as she asked me. I kneeled down on one knee in front of her so she could see my face and in hopes I can get this little one to trust me. It is was way too dangerous for a little girl running around on her own

"My name is Miles, Miles Prower" I said, giving a friendly smile. "What might your name be?" I then asked curious. She was silent for a moment, like she wasn't sure if she should reply

"Lucy, Lucy Hedgehog sir; please don't hurt me," She replied, then buries her head into her knees again. I continue to give her a warm, friendly smile as I placed my hand on her shoulder

"I'm not going to hurt you and please just call me Miles" I told her, in a calm voice. She raises her head up again to look at me; she was surprised that I wasn't going to hurt her "So how old are you," I asked as she continues to look at me with a blank look

"Four sir" she replied which agitated me a little because I told her to stop calling me sir

"You don't have to call me sir Lucy, just call me Miles, Okay?" I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She the breaks down in tears as she jumps up and gives me a hug, wrapping her hands around me tightly. I slowly wrapped my hands around her to hug her back

She hugged me for a long time, perhaps five or seven minutes. Within that time she cried and told me how everyone that she knew was gone forever. She went on to explain how she watched her mother get murdered.

I comforted her and reassured her over and over that it would be all right in the end, for it's got to be. I promised her that I would protect her. She lets go off me and rubs her wet eyes as she stands up. I stand up as well and lead her out of the alleyway.

The sky was fading; twilight I believe it was called had now begun. We had perhaps thirty to forty more minutes of sunlight. Not only was Lucy and I getting tired we were both starving. I carried her in my arms and began looking for a suitable location to rest at. Lucy quickly buried her head into my chest, and fell fast asleep.

Luckily for us we found a run-down supermarket that was tattered with bullet holes. It was sturdy and the most of the food inside had pieces of mould on them. Lucy begins to yawn and stretch her arms out so I proceed to lower her to the ground.

"Where are we?" she asked as she rubbed her drowsy eyes.

"A supermarket, most of the food is still edible, but don't anything without my consent" I warned her, for I wouldn't be able to tend to a sick little girl forever. I found the staff room, locked "That's a shocker" I sarcastically mumbled to myself.

I looked a Lucy who is looking at me confused. I gently push Lucy back as I violently kicked the door open. The door flew open, slamming hard against the wall

The condition of the food in the staff room was only slightly better. I peel and pick off the mouldy parts of the fruits that we ate. The bag of chips tasted fine and didn't appear to be expired thanks to its plastic container. After we filled our stomach up with fruits and chips, I closed the door and looked at Lucy

"Can you move the locker behind the door so they come in" she asked me

"Sure Lucy" I said as I walked over to the lockers, pushing them over the door. I then looked at Lucy who smiles.

We then laid against the wall opposite of the door. Lucy was preparing to go to sleep once again; she looked up at me smiled and then began to lie against me.

"Where were you when this happened?" Lucy suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

"I just woke up in a hospital after spending three years in a coma" I said as I turn my head to look at the door as if I was expecting someone, but no one came so I turned my attention back to Lucy, "I don't remember anything, no memories, no previous events, no love ones" I then said to Lucy who is barely awake

"I'll help you get your memories back, I promise" she slowly said, then yawns

I couldn't help, but smile at what she said, it made me happy. I continue to watch the doorway for a while as I also think about my past, nothing came up. The harder I tried the more tired I got. Finally I barely could keep my eyes open, but just as I was about to fall asleep I remembered something. I don't know what it was and didn't know what it was or where this memory took place at, but what I do know is that it was a blurry image of something blue. What is this memory supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tails belongs to SEGA...Lucy and Nina belongs to me**

* * *

A loud 'BANG' woke me from my sleep. I looked around to see Lucy standing by the door while someone or something hits on it. I slowly got up and Lucy looked back to see me up. She then ran over and grabs my hand

"We have to be quiet and leave, if we make too much noise they will find us" she told me quietly. I then saw a fire axe so I ran over, grabbed it and looked at her

"Come on" I said softly running over to her, grabbed her arm and headed to the fire exit. I opened the door and looked around to see these human like creature walking around. They have purple skin, black eyes, sharp fang teeth, no nose but instead 2 small holes where the nose meant to be. I looked at Lucy who is looking around scared

"They can't see" she then whispers, looking at me. I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs with Lucy right behind me, I had to be quiet. Lucy then grabs my glove and I look at her. I then picked her up, holding her with left arm around her, keeping her close while I let my right arm drop, still holding onto the axe, if I have to use this to protect me and Lucy, then so be it

I made my way away from the area and I have to keep Lucy safe. I then stopped on a corner and looked around confused on where to go next. I then look at Lucy who has rest her head on my shoulder. I then started walking again; Lucy wraps her arms around me

"Where do we go Miles?" Lucy asked

"I have no idea; we need to find somewhere safe" I replied, we can't walk the streets with those things around, whatever those things are. I then look at Lucy who is looking around

"Do you think there are others, like us" Lucy asked and I looked around one more time

"Of course, we can't be the last ones left, there have to be more people out there" I replied

"Like your friends and family" Lucy added and I look at her

"That's right" I said, a little hope is what we need right now

I walked for hours and hours with Lucy in my arms. My arm was getting sore. I stopped and looked around to make sure it is safe. Once I checked, I sat Lucy down and Lucy looks around

"Sorry Lucy, my arm is sore" I told her and Lucy nods as she grabs my hand. We than started walking again and Lucy stayed close to, we had to find someone else and somewhere safe. As we walked, we came to a clothing store

"I need new clothes" I heard Lucy said. I look at her and nod; I also need something to wear and shoes, I've been walking around bare foot which can't be good. We walked in and I scan the area but couldn't see or hear anything

"Be careful" I told her and Lucy nods. I slowly sit Lucy down and she walks off. I slowly made my way around, looking for something to wear.

I found daggy jeans, a red and black checked blouse, white shocks, a brown coat and white gloves. I then found some brown boots. I grabbed them and smiled as I put them on, they just fit. I then went to find Lucy to make sure she's ok. I then found her, getting wearing a pink dress, black tights, black shoes and white gloves with silver wristband

"Miles" Lucy said, grabbing a hair brush and runs over to me. I kneel down and she smiles at me as I sat the axe down. I notice her light green hair goes pass her shoulders "Can you help me?" Lucy asked, holding the hair brush out

"Sure" I said, grabbing the brush and Lucy turns around. I then started brushing her hair, gently so I didn't hurt her and Lucy giggles "What is it?" I asked

"Nothing Miles" Lucy whispers as she hands me a pink hair tie. I smiled as I pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She then turns around and gives me a hug "Thank you Miles, for being here"

"Anytime Lucy" I whisper and Lucy lets me go

"Are you going to be my big brother?" Lucy then asked and I look at her shock "I've always wanted a big brother" she adds

"You really want to see me as a brother" I said, still surprise

"I do, I never had any older sibling before this, plus I have no one now" Lucy replied and I smiled. I then sat my hands on her shoulders and Lucy keeps smiling at me

"If that what you really want to do, then that's fine with me" I said and Lucy gives me a hug, giggling. Then we heard a loud bang so I got up as Lucy lets me go and I grabbed the axe

"I'm scared" Lucy whispers

"Stay back" I told her. I heard footsteps so I waited. I heard the footsteps getting closer to me so I turn around and pushed them into a poll

Then I saw person and she was a normal person, a hedgehog. She has soft, amethyst fur, pink eyes that are full of fear and I wearing a blue blouse that is ripped and has a few holes, jeans, a brown belt with a gold buckle and black boots

"I am so sorry" I said as I let them go and sat the axe down, then scanning this girl. She looked around the same age as me, if not younger

"That's ok" the girl whisper as Lucy walks over and takes my hand

"What's your name?" I asked

"Nina" she whispered back

"My name is Lucy and this is my big brother Miles" Lucy said

"Very nice to meet someone alive and not going to kill me" Nina said

"Stick with us, we're trying to find a safe place to stay" I told her and Nina's eyes lit up with joy

"That would me amazing, thank you" Nina then said and I grabbed the axe

"We better keep going, standing here won't find anything" I told then

"There are creatures out the front, that's why I ran in here" Nina said

"Come on, there has to be a back way out" I told them. We made our way to the back and slowly out and headed to the back roads. I picked up Lucy and she smiled as she snuggles into me

"We should find an abounded house to rest for a while" Nina said and I nod, I was getting tired of walking and my arm hurt from carrying Lucy. We then came to a house and we rested. Nina found some canned fruit and an old shoulder so we had some of the fruit but keeping some for later

"I'm tired Miles" Lucy whines

"And I'm the one who has been doing all the walking" I replied and Lucy snuggles into me

"So I'm tired" Lucy whispers

"How did uses meet?" Nina asked

"I found her in an alley; the girl was in tears" I replied "Do you have any family?" I then asked curious

"I'm trying to find my big brother. Last I heard from him, he was at Station Square University before this started, I'm hoping he's still there" Nina explained

"We can help" Lucy said

"Anyway we can, maybe I might get my memory back" I said and Nina looks at me confused "I woke up in a hospital bed yesterday with no memory of my past. All I do know is my name is Miles T Prower, I'm eleven years old and I have been a coma for three years but I got that from a chart at the foot of the bed" I explained

"I'm sorry" Nina said, shock on what she learnt. I just smiled at her

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for" I told her and Nina smile

"How old are you Nina, I'm four" Lucy asked

"I'm only ten" Nina said "Making you the oldest and the only male Miles" she then said and I chuckled

"Yeah, it does" I said "Come on" I the said standing up. Then we heard a loud, high pitch scream and scratching sound, the girls panic as I looked around confused in what it was

Then a creature came smashing through the window, causing the girls to scream. It was a tall, mutated human like creature, all skin and bone. The eyes are closed, joints in the arms and legs are twisted, it's skin as white as snow and its long, string hair is jet black. It screamed again as it jumped on me, knocking me on my back and I had its hand in mine, holding it back as it tries to bit me, it's teeth was yellow and some are broken, chipped or just missing

"Miles" I head Lucy say from behind. I look back to see her with a wrench. I kicked the creature off me, grabbed it and as it came I started hitting I in the head. I the slam the wrench into its head and it dropped to the ground with blood pouring out. I got up and ran to the girls, pulling them into my arms and stared at the dead creature

"Are you ok?" I asked them softly. They nod and I sighed with relief. We the grabbed what we needed and I grabbed the axe. After that, I now know for sure I will be needing this. I look at the girls, they have fear in their eyes and I sighed "Let's go" I said and they nod so we head out head to find Station Square University before sunset. It was midday, the sun was high but there was a cool breeze

"Are you ok Miles?" Nina asked and I look at her

"I believe so" I said

"Miles" Lucy whispers and I picked her up, holding her in my left arm since Nina is on my right. I then wrapped my right arm around Nina's waist and pulled her close. We walked for hours and hours, trying to find Station Square University and still no luck

After spending the day searching, we found it, Station Square University but it didn't look good. We walked around and all we could see was the building falling apart. Nina tried to hold back tears but she couldn't. We went to her brother's room to find it empty. I did find a picture of Nina and her brother, he has pale green fur, gold eyes and in this picture, he's wearing a suit

"He's gone, he's bags are missing and some of his clothes" Nina said and I hand her the picture

"Maybe he's looking for you Nina" Lucy said and I look at her, then smile

"She's right, where did you come from?" I asked and Nina looks at me

"Westopolis" Nina whispers "That's days away, I had help from a…a friend but he was killed"

"Come on, we need to find anything we can use to get us there, water, food or any other supplies" I told them and they nod "We will find your brother Nina, I promise"

"Thank you Miles" Nina said, giving me a hug "How are you so brave" she asked me and I sigh

"I don't know but I need to keep you and Lucy safe, uses are my family now" I told them and they smile. We then looked around and found food, water, 2 new bags for me and Lucy, blankets, torches, batteries and a lighter for a fire. Once our bags we packed, we had something to eat we head out to find a place for the night

We haven't seen or heard anymore creatures but I can't get that thing I killed out of my head, my first kill. We came to an offices building and took the stairs to the 17th flood. We walked around and all I could see were desks, computers and chairs all around. I scan the area and saw nothing so we went to a room, a storage room with paper, printer ink and a few other things. I moved a shelf in front of the door so we don't get attacked while we sleep

"Come on Lucy" I heard Nina said so I turn around to see Nina taking Lucy's bag off and sit it on a shelf with hers. I took my bag off and sat it on the shelf too. I groan as I sit down, back leaning against the wall with the axe on the lap. Lucy crawls over and lies on my left side, snuggling into me as Nina sits on my right. I wrap my arms around the pair and they fell asleep. I just stared at the door; I couldn't get to sleep yet. After staring at the door, hoping something could come back to me, I gave up and tried to get some sleep, I'm going to need my strength


	4. Chapter 4

**Tails and Sonic belongs to SEGA...Lucy and Nina belongs to me...Marx and Vas belong to Broken Line...Juavar belongs to pokemonallstarfan**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of soft crying. I then saw Nina by the door, crying and I got worried as I moved the axe and Lucy, without waking her and walk over

"Nina" I said softly and Nina looks at me

"I'm sorry Miles" Nina whispers as she wiped her tears away "Just, juts a nightmare" she then said softly and I sighed as I sat next to her

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"Not really but it might make me feel better" Nina replied "It was when I watched my parents get killed, before I came here. I was under their bed, like they told me to do when this wolf like creature came in and torn apart. I did my best not to make a sound but their screams hunt me" she then explained and I sigh. I then wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close

"It's ok Nina, you are safe now" I assured her

"Thank you Miles" Nina said. Then Lucy slowly walks over, half asleep and I smile as she sat on my lap

"Hey there Lucy" I said and she look at me

"Are we going soon?" Lucy asked and I nod. After a quick feed, we head out and slowly down the stairs. Once at the lobby, we saw a few more creatures outside. I led the pair to the back door and we headed off. I have no idea how to get to Westopolis but Nina seems to know how

"This way" Nina whispers as she crawls through a hole in the fence with Lucy right behind her. I went to go through but something grabbed my ankle and dragged me back

"Miles" Lucy said scared as I turn around to see that purple creature. It then picks me up and throws me to the other side of the street. I look at Nina and Lucy and sigh

"Go" I said and the pair runs off. I then went to grab the axe but it grabbed me and throws me again. I landed with a grunt and sigh as I took the bag off and tried to get up

"Little boy" I head a deep voice said. I look back to see the creature walking up to me "Your time is over" it said. Then I heard a roar and the creature looked around so I grabbed my bag and I ran under a car. I looked back out to see the purple creature being torn apart but another creature

It is on its all four legs, sharp teeth that are covered in blood, black skin that looks like leather with the bones sticking through. It looks like the eyes are closed but it knows where the other creature is. It then started eating the purple creature and I hid behind the wheel of the car, this thing was fast and there was no way I could outrun it. Then I heard a scream so I look out to see the second creature, dead. I then saw a hedgehog run over and stands over the body.

He has cobalt blue fur, emerald green eyes and he is wearing white gloves, a brown belt with a crossbow strapped to his hip, a gun holster over his shoulders, two swords strapped to his back and red sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckles. I felt like I knew him; that he meant something to me but I just couldn't remember

"Sonic, we have a problem so you need to come back to base now" a female voice said and I have no idea where it came from. The hedgehog, Sonic looks around and smiled

"Ok sis, I'm on my way" he then replied to the voice and runs off in a blue blur. I sigh as I grabbed my bag and walked out; I still had to find the girls. I then ran over to my axe, grabbed it and went through the fence. I looked back and looked around to make sure it was clear, then run off to find the girls

I couldn't get that hedgehog out of my mind, Sonic, who are you? I shacked my head and as I came to a park. I then sigh as I walked around to find Nina and Lucy, they have to be here

"Miles" I head Lucy said so I turn around to see her with Nina. I dropped to one knee and Lucy gives me a hug

"I'm here" I said smiling as I stood up with Lucy in my arms. Nina then walks over and I pulled her into a hug "Thank goodness uses are ok" I then said

"We're glad you're ok" Nina whispers and I look at her

"I got lucky" I told them "Come on, we have to move if we want to get out of Station Square" I then said as I sat Lucy down. We then slowly head off, Nina leading the way and Lucy right next to me. We slowly headed to a freeway which, I hope, leads us the right way to Westopolis

"This way" Nina said smiling as we came to a main street "The freeway which we lead us to Westopolis is this way"

"I hope you are right Nina" Lucy said

"I know the way" Nina replies. Then we saw a domestic cat with a black chao and Nina walks behind me. White fur, patch of black across the left side of his face, pale blue eyes, his left arm is cybernetic from elbow down and large surgical scar over heart

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Marx and this is Ves" Marx replies "It's safe, they're friendly" he then said and I look at him confused. Then I saw a hedgehog walks out and over to Marx, he looked around my age too. He has green fur with fur on his white chest, red eyes and is wearing a red and blue shoes blue sun glasses black jacket

"Hello" he said as they walk over to us "I'm Juavar" he then said

"Very nice to meet uses" Nina said "I'm Nina, this is Miles and his little sister Lucy" she then said

"We're heading to Westopolis" Lucy then said

"Westopolis, we heard there was a safe camp there" Marx said "Uses should stick with us, it's dangerous for a group of kids to be alone" he then said

"Ok" I said with a nod

"This way" Marx said walking off with the Vas so we followed him

"So why are uses heading to Westopolis?" Juavar asked

"We're looking for my brother" Nina replied

"Is he always like this, distance" I asked, looking at Marx

"Since I met him 4 weeks ago, yeah" Juavar replies and I sighed "We better keep up, Marx doesn't like it when we fall behind" he then said so he did our best to keep up to Marx. As we made our way out, Marx walked to a jeep and looking in it. He smiled as he broke the window and open the car door

"What are you doing?" I asked

"This has a full tank of fuel, it can get us to Westopolis in days instead of weeks" Marx explained as we walked over "You coming" he then asks as Juavar climbed through and open the back door. I sighed as we walked to the back to see the seats down so I lift Lucy and Nina in, before climbing in myself. Marx closed the door and got into the driver seat. It was a while before we started moving and headed out of the city. I had my back to the side of the car with Lucy and Nina next to me. We took our bags off and sat them behind the seats. I then look at Juavar who was sitting in front of me

"Are you ok?" I asked and he nod. I look out the back window and sighed as I look at what was left of the city. Once out of town, I lean back and look at Juavar again to see he has fallen asleep

"Everyone ok back there?" I heard Marx asked so I look over and sighed

"We are" I replied

"Good now hang on, it's a long drive to Westopolis" Marx told me and I nod as I look out the back window again and started to think about Sonic, who is Sonic? I mean he has to mean something if he keeps popping back in my head. I shook my head; my memories are gone so I need make new ones. I looked at Nina and Lucy and smile, I may not have my old family but I have a new one


End file.
